Das fremde Gesicht
by MiniBielai
Summary: Hermine Granger wird vermisst und als Professor Snape sie findet entdeckt sie ganz neue Seiten an ihm...


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte zu den Figuren, Orten etc. von „Harry Potter" liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Die Verwendung der Namen ist nicht mit finanziellen Interessen verbunden.

**Das fremde Gesicht**

Eine ihrer braunen Locken viel ihr in die Stirn. Langsam strich sie sich diese wieder hinter ihr Ohr, ohne dabei den Blick von dem vor ihr liegenden Pergament zu wenden.

Seit einer Stunde saß Hermine nun schon in der großen Halle und arbeitete an ihren Hausaufgaben für den Zaubertrankunterricht. Was um sie herum geschah, nahm sie kaum wahr; zu sehr war sie auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. Sie hörte nur gelegentlich Harry fluchen, welcher neben ihr saß und gegen Ron beim Zauberschach verlor oder sie vernahm hie und da das Klirren von Geschirr, da einige Schüler noch verspätet zum Mittag aßen.

„Fertig!", sagte Hermine, nach einer weiteren Stunde, zufrieden und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Ron, der nun mit Harry an den Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen saß und sich für Professor Trelawney wirre Traumgeschichten ausdachte, blickte Hermine mit offenem Mund an und sprach dann mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Bewunderung zu ihr. „Ist das alles die Aufgabe für Snape?" Hermine nickte. „Selbstverständlich", sagte sie bestimmt, so als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt wäre, für Zaubertränke einen Meter Pergament zu bekritzeln. „Ich bringe es eben zu ihm. Vielleicht schafft er es ja, den Aufsatz bis zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde nachzugucken, denn ich bin sehr gespannt, was ich hierfür bekomme." Hermine packte hastig ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche und verließ die große Halle wieder, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf den sichtlich verwirrten Ron zu werfen.

Hermines Weg führte sie runter zu den Kerkern, wobei ihr immer wieder Schüler aus Slytherin begegneten. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, da der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern war. Doch der war natürlich nicht ihr Ziel. Sie als Muggelgeborene war in Slytherin nicht willkommen. Freiwillig in diesen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen wäre genau so, als würde sie lachend vor den Hogwartsexpress springen.

Als sie endlich die Kerker erreicht hatte, schlug ihr Herz immer schneller. Sie wurde unruhiger, als sie sich der Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro näherte. Hermine rechnete natürlich mit einem fiesen Kommentar seinerseits, was aber noch lange nicht bedeutete, dass sie diesen auch gutheißen oder verkraften würde.

Hermine klopfte an die alte, dunkle Holztür und von innen hörte sie Snapes tiefe Stimme ein „Herein" dröhnen, was nicht einladend wirkte, sondern Hermine vor Angst erschaudern ließ.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Snapes Büro lag im dunkeln, nur ein paar wenige Kerzen sorgten für ein gedämpftes Licht. An den Wänden standen Regale, die übervoll waren mit Glasgefäßen in denen allerlei totes Getier in einer grünen oder gelben Flüssigkeit schwamm. Das ganze Büro machte eher den Eindruck vom Labor eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers als von einem Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Snape mit wahnsinniger Miene herumexperimentierte.

„Miss... Granger?" Der Klang von Snapes Stimme riss Hermine aus ihrem amüsanten Tagtraum und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich die Frage ob er durch die niedrige Temperatur hier im Kerker oder durch den Klang von Snapes Stimme verursacht wurde. Er hatte ihren Namen so langsam gesagt, dass es eher wie eine Feststellung klang, denn wie eine Frage.

„Professor Snape", begann Hermine mit leicht zitternder Stimme, als sie sich seinem Tisch näherte, hinter welchem er im leichten Licht einer Kerze saß. Das Kerzenlicht hob seine Hakennase unvorteilhaft hervor, da es nur diese beleuchtete, während der Rest seines Gesichts aufgrund des Vorhangs aus fettigem schwarzen Haar in einen dunklen Schatten getaucht wurde.

„Ich wollte Ihnen meinen Aufsatz zum Trank der Lebenden Toten abgeben." Hermine schluckte ängstlich, als Snape seine Feder beiseite legte und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken ließ. Er faltete seine Hände vor seiner Brust und blickte Hermine mit einer sehr finsteren Miene an. „Diese Aufgabe habe ich euch bis Freitag aufgegeben." Hermine erschauderte abermals durch einen kalten Schauer und nun wusste sie, dass es an seiner tiefen, vibrierenden Stimme lag. „Ich weiß, Sir. Aber ich dachte, da ich ja nun schon fertig bin, könnten Sie meinen Aufsatz schon mal lesen und ihn mir bis Freitag schon wieder zurück geben."

Irgendetwas was sie gesagt hatte war sehr falsch gewesen, denn plötzlich erhob sich Snape und wirkte dabei in seinem wehenden, schwarzen Umhang wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten. „Und Sie glauben, ich hätte dafür Zeit, Miss Granger?", fragte er in bedrohlichem Ton, während er auf Hermine zuging. „Ich... nun ja... also..." Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Hals stecken. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und wäre am liebsten augenblicklich in einem großen, schwarzen Loch verschwunden. _Jetzt wäre es toll, unter Harrys Tarnumhang zu stecken_, dachte sie.

„Miss Granger, ich habe noch andere Klassen, die ich in Zaubertränke unterrichten muss und die bekommen auch alle Aufgaben auf, die ich berichtigen muss. Somit hat es also einen Grund, warum ich die Aufgaben ihres Kurses für Freitag angesetzt habe. Können Sie das nachvollziehen?"

Hermine nickte nur leicht und starrte unentwegt auf den Boden.

„Ist das die Aufgabe?", fragte Snape und obwohl Hermine ihn nicht ansah wusste sie, dass er auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand deutete.

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie leise und umklammerte dabei fest ihren Aufsatz. Plötzlich sah sie auf der Höhe ihrer Brust die ausgestreckte Hand von Professor Snape. „Geben Sie her", sagte er mürrisch und nur langsam kam Hermine seiner Forderung entgegen. Snape entriss ihr den Aufsatz förmlich aus der Hand und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich es bis Freitag schaffen kann ein wenig meiner kostbaren, seltenen Freizeit zu opfern um ihren Aufsatz zu lesen, damit sie ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück erhalten." Es war unmöglich, die Wut und den abtrünnigen, sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht wahrzunehmen.

Hermine drehte sich, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt, um und wollte das Büro verlassen, als Snape sie noch einmal zum umdrehen zwang. „Ach, und Miss Granger", sagte er und sie blickte ihn dabei an. Die ihm ins Gesicht geschriebene Wut verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine finstere Art der Belustigung. Hermine nahm den Anflug eines Lächelns wahr, welches nicht freundlich, sondern fies und hinterlistig wirkte und Hermine wusste genau, was als nächstes kommen würde. Sie hoffte, er würde nicht zu viele Punkte abziehen.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich ihre neunmalkluge Art und den Drang, die Beste zu sein, dulde und damit Sie wissen, dass ich es ernst meine, ziehe ich Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab."

Snape wirkte nach dem letzten Satz so zufrieden wie ein Henker nach einer Hinrichtung, der die jubelnden Schreie der Meute um sich herum genoss. Er hatte ein fieses Etwas von einem Lächeln aufgesetzt und Hermine musste wieder an den wahnsinnigen Laborant denken, wobei sie diesen Gedanken diesmal nicht belustigend fand. Stattdessen merkte sie, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen füllten und sie machte auf der Stelle kehrt und verließ die Kerker wieder.

_Dieser miese, gemeine, widerliche Mensch_, dachte Hermine, den Tränen nahe, als sie sich der großen Halle näherte. Sie spähte hinein und sah Harry, Ron und die Weasley- Zwillinge, wie sie sich angeheitert unterhielten. Auf dem Tisch stand eine dunkelrote Box mit kleinen, goldenen W' s darauf und Hermine wusste, dass dies die Scherzartikel der Zwillinge waren. Die Vier wirkten fröhlich und ausgelassen- genau das Gegenteil von Hermines derzeitiger Stimmung. Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Schloss, um sich auf den Schulgelände einen ruhigen Platz zu suchen.

Draußen schien die Sonne und es herrschte eine angenehme, herbstliche Temperatur. Am See hatten sich einige Schüler versammelt, die scherzten und Zaubersprüche übten.

Hermine suchte sich einen schattige Stelle unter einem Baum, weit abseits der anderen Schüler. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog eines ihrer Schulbücher für alte Runen heraus, in dem sie gelangweilt herum blätterte. Eigentlich kannte sie alles, was in dem Buch stand, auswendig, doch sie hoffte, es würde sie auf andere Gedanken bringen.

„Miss Granger?"

Hermine vernahm eine tiefe, leise Stimme.

„Miss Granger?!"

Die gleiche, tiefe Stimme, nur diesmal lauter.

Hermine schreckte hoch und blickte dabei genau in die dunklen Augen von Professor Snape. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Hermine bemerkte, dass es um sie herum dunkel war, sie spürte eisige Kälte ihren Körper durchfluten und blickte auf ihre schon leicht bläulichen Finger. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Snape sie an den Schultern packte und auf die Füße hob._ Jetzt gibt's richtig Ärger_, dachte Hermine. Wie viele Punkte würden es sein? 20? 50? Alle? Würde er sie jetzt zum heulen bringen?

Hermine machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, doch was letzten Endes passierte, war das totale Gegenteil von dem, womit sie gerechnet hatte. Snape löste sich von seinem weiten, langen Umhang und legte ihn Hermine um die Schultern. Dann drückte er sie fest an seine warme Brust. „Sie sind eiskalt, Miss Granger. Wie konnten Sie hier einschlafen?" Hermine wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte; zu sehr verwirrte sie die sich abspielende Szene.

Snape griff nach ihrer Tasche und schlang sie sich um die Schultern. „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal."

Hermine folgte Snape. Beim Betreten des Schlosses wurde sie von einer angenehmen Wärme durchflutet und auf einmal fühlte sie sich schrecklich wohl in Snapes Umhang und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr hinein.

„Ich habe Sie überall gesucht", sagte Snape, während sie durch das menschenleere Schloss gingen. „Ihre Freunde, Potter und Weasley, haben Sie vermisst, aber ich kann sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht selber suchen lassen, besonders nicht auf dem Schulgelände."

Plötzlich blieb Snape stehen und blickte Hermine an. In seinem Ausdruck lag etwas, was sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Er wirkte ängstlich und besorgt. „Der dunkle Lord ist wieder da und sie schlafen unter einer Eiche ein. Wenn man sie gefunden hätte wären sie leichtes Futter für Todesser gewesen."

Hermine nickte nur. Sie wartete, dass ihr Gehirn ihr irgendeine kluge Antwort liefern würde, doch es kam nichts. Snape blickte sie nur noch einen kurzen Moment mit besorgtem Gesicht an, dann gingen sie weiter.

Als sie endlich das Porträt mit der fetten Dame, hinter dem sich der Eingang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum befand, erreichten, blieben sie auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen. Hermine wollte sich von Snapes Umhang lösen, doch der wies mit einer leichten Handbewegung ab. „Sie können ihn mir morgen zurück geben. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich am Kamin etwas aufwärmen."

Hermine nickte. „Vielen Dank, Professor, Sir", sagte sie zitternd.

Noch immer erwartete sie den großen Knall, den enormen Punkteabzug, der Gryffindor einhundert Punkte ins Minus stürzen würde oder Nachsitzen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres oder zehn Kilometer Pergament voll schreiben mit dem Satz _Ich darf keine Regeln brechen_.

„Es tut mir sehr leid." Die längst fälligen Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus. Sie wäre am liebsten auf die Knie gegangen und hätte sich flehend an Snapes Bein geheftet. Von allen verdammten Lehrern hatten Ron und Harry ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe gebeten, sie zu finden und nun würde sie eine schreckliche Strafe verbüßen müssen.

Doch statt eines fiesen _„Tausend Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor"_ sprach Snape in ruhigem Ton zu ihr, was sehr gefühlvoll und sanft wirkte. „Ist schon gut. Ich denke, wir sollten das einfach vergessen und darüber schweigen. Gehen Sie jetzt und wärmen Sie sich auf."

Hermines Mund klappte auf. Beim Klang seiner Stimme lief diesmal kein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken sondern se fühlte ein starkes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, welches immer stärker wurde, je länger sie Snape anblickte. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper, ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte in der Kette der Gefühle, die sie sonst bei diesem Mann empfand. Da gab es Hass, Wut, Verachtung, aber nicht Dankbarkeit oder Behagen. Doch nun fühlte sie genau das und am liebsten wäre sie Professor Snape um den Hals gefallen.

Ein „Danke, Professor", war das einzige, was ihren trockenen Mund verließ. Snape nickte nur leicht, reichte ihr ihre Tasche und machte dann kehrt.

Hermine wollte der fetten Dame gerade das Passwort sagen, als sie noch einmal Snapes Stimme vernahm. „Ach so, Miss Granger!" Hermine sah ihn an und in seinem Gesicht stand ein leichtes Lächeln welches erschreckend freundlich wirkte. „Ihr Aufsatz war hervorragend. Ich gebe ihn Ihnen morgen beim Frühstück zurück." „Sie haben ihn schon..." „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Snape drehte sich gelassen um und verließ das Treppenhaus wieder.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", hörte Hermine die fette Dame hinter sich fragen, als sie immer noch fassungslos auf dem Treppenabsatz stand. Sie drehte sich um und blickte die Dame an, welche ebenfalls verwirrt wirkte. „Keine Ahnung. Geflecktes Einhorn." Nachdem Hermine das Passwort genannt hatte, schwang das Porträt zur Seite und sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Kamin saßen Harry und Ron auf einem Sofa. Sie hatten ihre Schlafanzüge schon an, wirkten aber nicht müde; besonders nicht, als sie Hermine bemerkten.

„Hermine!", rief Ron und sprang auf. Er wirkte wütend, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert. „Wo warst Du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Du..." Ron hielt für einen Moment inne und auch Harry blickte sie fragend an. „Ist das Snapes Umhang?"

Hermine errötete. Den warmen Umhang um ihre Schultern hatte sie schon ganz vergessen. „Öhm, ja", sagte sie heiter und ließ sich in einen der bequemen Sessel sinken.

„Warum hast du Snapes Umhang?"

„Er hat ihn mir gegeben.", sagte sie und versuchte dabei, diese Tatsache so selbstverständlich wie möglich rüber zu bringen. Ron und Harry blickten sie verdutzt an, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Er hat auch schon meinen Aufsatz nachgeguckt. Er ist hervorragend."

„Wer, Snape?", fragte Ron entsetzt und Hermine musste laut lachen. Am liebsten hätte sie _Ja_ gesagt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mein Aufsatz", korrigierte sie Ron lächelnd und kuschelte sich noch mehr in den dunklen Umhang.

„Aber... aber..." Ron stotterte und brachte kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus und auch Harry konnte nichts sagen. Selbst Hermine viel es schwer, Worte für das zu finden, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Sie dachte an den Vorfall in Snapes Büro und daran, wie traurig und wütend sie war. Dann dachte sie an den Abend und an Snapes kurze aber intensive Umarmung unter der Eiche und das wohlige Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch kehrte zurück. Sie lächelte kaum merklich, doch in ihrem Inneren spielte sich ein Feuerwerk der guten Gefühle ab und am liebsten hätte sie angefangen, laut zu kichern und zu lachen.

„Ihr wart es doch, die Snape nach mir geschickt hatten", sagte sie nun, um die Stille zu brechen und sich von dem Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch abzulenken.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig", warf Harry ein und Ron nickte zustimmend. „Du bist zur Bettruhe nicht in den Turm gekommen, da wollten wir dich suchen. Vor lauter Aufregung hatten wir den Tarnumhang vergessen und liefen Snape somit in die Arme. Als wir ihm erzählten, dass du seit Stunden nicht mehr aufgetaucht bist, sah er total besorgt aus. Er hat uns fünf Punkte abgezogen und uns hierher zurück geschickt. Er meinte, er würde sich darum kümmern und dich suchen."

Hermine schmunzelte nur leicht. Er war also dort auch schon besorgt. Sie musste ihm einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt haben. Irgendwie amüsierte sie die Vorstellung, dass Snape vor lauter Angst um sie durch das Schloss streifte, doch andererseits fühlte sie sich auch ein wenig schuldig.

„Also, warum hast du nun seinen Umhang?", fragte Ron nach doch Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Ist doch egal. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, Jungs."

Ron und Harry blickten Hermine fragend an, als sie sich den Weg zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen bahnte. Sie hätte den beiden gerne alles erklärt, doch sie selbst verstand nicht so recht, was passiert war. Deswegen hielt sie es für die beste Lösung, es für sich zu behalten.

Hermine schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und kuschelte sich leise in ihr Bett, ohne dabei die anderen Mädchen zu wecken. Dann griff sie nach Snapes Umhang und drückte ihn an sich wie einen Teddy. Mit dem wohligen Kribbeln im Bauch und dem angenehmen Geruch von Snape auf seinem Umhang, männlich und der Geruch von frischem Rauch der über einem Feuer schwebte, schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück stritten Harry und Ron sich darüber, wer die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke machen sollte und wer sie abschreiben sollte. Hermine aß währenddessen einen Teller Müsli und blickte auf den sorgfältig zusammengefalteten Umhang von Snape und ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Weasley, Potter", hörten die drei plötzlich hinter sich sagen und sie zuckten beim klang der tiefen Stimme zusammen. Langsam drehten sie sich um und blickten in das finstere Gesicht von Professor Snape. „Könnt ihr nicht einen Morgen mal leise frühstücken, ohne alle Schüler und Lehrer an euren Gesprächen teilhaben zu lassen?"

Ron und Harry erröteten und sagten leise im Chor „Ja, Professor Snape."

Hermine gluckste.

„Miss Granger." Snape richtete den Blick auf sie. Da war kein Anflug von Freundlichkeit, sondern sein Blick wirkte eher wie in Stein gemeißelt, irgendwie so wie immer. „Ihr Aufsatz", sagte er knapp und reichte Hermine ihr Pergament. Sie nahm es dankend an sich und entschuldigte sich für die Umstände.

„Ihr Umhang, Sir", sagte sie leise und gab Snape das schwarze Bündel. Er nickte nur und verließ dann die große Halle wieder.

Hermine traute sich erst am Abend, einen Blick auf Snapes Bewertung zu werfen. Er hatte den Aufsatz mit grüner Tinte unterschrieben, nicht mit roter, wie sonst. Als Hermine seinen Kommentar durchlas, riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und sie fühlte das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, dass so stark war, dass es ihr die Luft abschnürte.

_Ein hervorragender Aufsatz, Miss Granger. _

_In den vierzehn Jahren, die ich nun an dieser Schule unterrichte, habe ich noch nie einen so guten Aufsatz gelesen. _

_Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten in meinem Büro entschuldigen und ihnen die zehn abgezogenen Punkte von Gryffindor für diesen sehr guten Aufsatz zurückerstatten. Es wäre aber sehr schön, wenn das unter uns bleiben würde._

_In der Hoffnung, dass sie wohlauf und zufrieden mit meiner Bewertung sind,_

_Prof. Severus Snape_

Hermine las den Kommentar noch zweimal durch um ihn als wirklich und nicht als Hirngespinst wahrzunehmen. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und spürte die Wärme, die ihren Körper durchflutete. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, wenn auch nur auf dem Papier. Doch für Professor Snape musste dies ein wahnsinniger Schritt gewesen sein. Vergessen war all der Hass, die Wut und all die anderen schlechten Gefühle, die sie sonst in seiner Gegenwart verspürte. Mit einem sehr angenehmen Gefühl schlief Hermine oben in einem der höchsten Türme von Hogwarts ein.

Viel weiter unten, in den tiefsten Kerkern des Schlosses, unwissend für Hermine, lag ein Mann mit einer Hakennase in seinem dunklen Himmelbett und drückte seinen schwarzen Umhang wie einen Teddy an sich, um den Geruch eines jungen Mädchens, süß, behaglich und frisch, einzuatmen und um dann mit einem wohligen Kribbeln im Bauch einzuschlafen.


End file.
